Otra Vez Me Ha Sacado A Bailar
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Sólo para eso fue tan lejos, para bailar con ella. USAMex (Nueva España x Las 13 Colonias)


España miraba y presentaba complacido a los casi 30 niños bien planchados, peinados y arreglados que miraban incómodos, con desconcierto, y otros con gesto amargo a la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar.

Los que más agrios se mostraba eran Venezuela y Chile, que miraban mal a los demás cuando decían "Ay! Pero que LINDOS hijos tienes, España"

-Y ultimadamente, ¿para qué papas es esta fiesta?- preguntaba un pequeño Guatemala.

-¿Y yo que sé, che? Pregúntale a tu hermanita que ella es, después de todo, la consentida del bastardo ese.

Guatemala se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana con España, presentándola a todo el mundo. Aunque el término correcto sería "presumiéndola". En la otra mano tenía a Romano que le arrugaba la nariz a la colonia.

Tomó la falda de su vestido azul y le dio ligeros tirones para llamar su atención. Nueva España miró hacia abajo.

-_Xocoyotl_, ¿porque España hizo esta fiesta?

Nueva España sacudió levemente la mano de España que la sostenía.

-Ehh…tú, quiero ir por allá con mi hermanito. Suéltame- la niña aun no sabía de qué forma llamarle a España y por eso siempre le hablaba como si fuera a una persona que conocía, pero no recordaba su nombre. Y además de que se negaba a llamarlo "papá" de la misma forma que le decía "hija". España bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Claro, princesa, ve y convive un rato- dijo y la soltó, volviendo a su plática. Nueva España jaló de la mano a Guatemala y lo llevó a un lugar alejado de todo el barullo.

-Créeme que sólo lo hace para presumirnos como si fuéramos trofeos de guerra- le contestó rodando los ojos.

-Pero dice que somos sus hijos. ¿Que acaso los padres no presumen siempre a sus hijos? Además, eres su preferida de todos nosotros y te trata bien.

Nueva España puso las manos en las caderas, indignada.

-¡¿Hijos?! ¿Y quién ch…iles le dijo que somos sus hijos? Si, como no, tan bien que soy su cocinera personal. Perdona que te hable así Guate, pero todavía eres muy pequeño.

Guatemala hizo un mohín.

-Tenemos la misma edad, cálmate.

-Pero no entiendes mucho todavía- Nueva España se agachó para acomodarle el pantalón del dobladillo- Anda, no dejes a los demás solitos, vente, vamos con ellos.

Ambos se unieron al grupo de niños latinos. Perú y Ecuador se habían tomado de las manos y estaban dando vueltas, y Colombia brincaba cual chapulín alrededor de Venezuela. Apostaba que alguien le había dado café de nuevo cuando España le prohibió estrictamente tomarlo.

Entonces una música alegre comenzó a sonar, y como si los hubieran llamado, los niños alzaron la cabeza. A pesar del mal humor de algunos, empezaron a contagiarse del ritmo, y empezaron a mover los pies. Se empezaron a dar por vencidos y se invitaban a bailar entre ellos.

A las demás personas les agradó aquella música nueva y comenzaron a bailar también.

-¡Ándale! ¡Vente Manu! ¡No sea miedoso, che!- Argentina trataba de llevar a la pista a Chile, quién se resistía como gato.

-¡Que no weón! ¡Déjame! ¡Dile a Costa Rica! ¡Está sola!

-Tiene cara de que no quiere bailar, pero tú sí querés, anda.

-¡Inche Manuel! ¡A mí no me metas en tus fregaderas!- gritó una indignada Costa Rica que si quería bailar, pero nadie la invitó.

Nueva España quedó sola junto a ella y con la pelea a sus espaldas.

"Al fin que ni quería" pensó alzando la barbilla.

-¡Pst!

Volvió la cabeza tratando de buscar de dónde provenía el siseo, pero no volvió a escucharlo. Cuando se rindió, volvió a escucharse pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y largo.

-¡Pssssssssssssst! ¡Itzy!

Se quedó congelada un momento al reconocer la vocecilla. Bien escondido, detrás de unas macetas enormes, se ocultaba el pequeño niño rubio. A su lado, se asomaba otro casi idéntico a él pero de ojos distintos.

Se ajustó las gafas para ver si no estaba alucinando, pero el niño le saludó a lo lejos con la mano. Corrió hacia las macetas y se aseguró de que nadie le estaba prestando atención en particular.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿qué hacen aquí, zopencos?- dijo arremangándose la falda para sentarse a un lado de Nueva Francia y su hermano, las 13 colonias. Él le había dicho que lo llamara América, porque era más fácil.

-Gusto en verte, Itzel- sonrió su gemelo- Yo sólo vine a acompañar a mi hermano.

-That's right! Oí que hiciste una fiesta!

-¿Qué? Yo no la hice, fue…ese…España. Nosotros estamos aquí de adorno nomás. Vete antes de que te vea y vaya a pelearse con tu hermano mayor.

-No problem! I'm a hero y nada me pueden hacer!

Nueva España se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Es enserio, váyanse par de idiotas. Van a tener problemas.

América dejó escapar una risilla.

-¿Estás preocupada por nosotros? Aw, isn't she adorable, Matt?

-Claro que lo estoy, no quiero que les pase nada, idiotas- repitió mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un leve rosa.

Los dos niños se rieron al unísono. América tomo la mano de Nueva España y la levantó del piso.

-Anyway, bailemos!- exclamó jaloneándola.

-¡¿Qué estás loco?! Tu ropa te delata.

-C'mon, I know you wanna!

Nueva Francia sonrió mientras miraba el espectáculo y salió de su escondite pero quedando cerca para que no notaran la extraña presencia de un rubio.

-Te dije que no- gruñó la niña mientras empezaba a moverse.

-Tenías cara de querer bailar, pero no tenías con quién. Así que vine al rescate!

-¡Baja la voz!

Se rindió y se adaptó al ritmo, mientras que América tenía problemas para bailar ese ritmo desconocido.

-Estás más tieso que una tortilla pasada- dijo con una risita dirigiéndolo- Así se baila aquí.

-Pero se supone que yo debo dirigirte!

-Pero resulta que estás bien zonzo para bailar estas cosas así que esta noche dirijo yo.

-Woah, eres fuerte para ser una niña! Ya sé! Tú, yo y Mattie! Las tres colonias más poderosas del mundo! Hazte uno con las Colonias Unidas del Norte!

Ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mientras tanto otros países comenzaron a notar a Nueva España que estaba bailando y a preguntarse quién era su pareja.

-¿No es ese Argentina? No hay otro güero por aquí más que él- dijo Uruguay mientras buscaba al aludido por todos lados, encontrándolo aun peleando con Chile.

Costa Rica notó a Nueva Francia escondido entre las macetas y vacilando un poco, fue hacia él, preguntándose quién era.

-Hola…-dijo mientras se acercaba. Él trató de esconderse pero fue en vano, ya lo había visto. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron mejor a la poca iluminación que había en esa esquina, pudo ver mejor la cara del niño-…¿Cuál es tu nombre y como es no te había visto, güerito?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Ya, se acabó la diversión. Vete que mis hermanos ya se dieron cuenta que hay un güero de más aquí- dijo Nueva España cuando la música acabó.

-Aw, too soon?- se quejó- En realidad esto es muy divertido. Y más bien, dos de más.

No sabía a lo que América se refería hasta que siguió su mirada a Costa Rica haciéndole ojitos a su hermano.

-¡Hija del maíz!- exclamó llevando de la mano al niño. Alcanzó a Nueva Francia y se los llevó sin darle explicaciones a su hermana.

-¡Gracias por venir! ¡No vuelvan a menos de que España haga las paces con sus hermanos!-En la entrada, prácticamente los empujó para que salieran.

-Haha, okay!

-Adiós Itzel, nos vemos!- ambos agitaron el brazo a lo lejos.

-¡América!- gritó antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

-Hmmmm?

-¡Gracias por sacarme a bailar!

América sonrió a lo lejos.

-Whenever you want!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Gracias por leer mi oneshot USAMex #234567898765**

**Ok no tantos pero he andado BASTANTE energética escribiendo de estos dos. **

**Este fic está basado en la canción de LOVG con el mismo nombre. Hay una versión de la Vocaloid hispana, Maika que tiene la letra un poco diferente (de donde la sacaron? Quién sabe) y pegaba más con el fic. Además, me gusta más esa versión 3**

**Aquí dejo el link por si la quieren escuchar: /watch?v=zpHwbAn05qY**

**Y si les gusta el ArgChi salieron ganones porque quise meterle una pizca de esta pairing (a quién engaño, también los shippeo xD)**

**Y gracias por leer!**


End file.
